


There May Have to Be Nudity…

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, Prompt Fic, Spring Break, Tumblr Prompt, alpha!Derek, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know how you did it man,” Scott said as he joined Stiles at the doorway.</p><p>“Did what?”</p><p>“Turned scary, creeper Derek into that,” he said and pointed toward where Derek was pushing between the twins and getting up close and personal with Danny, dancing suggestively and pressing a playful kiss to his mouth.  This resulted in a ridiculous wrestling match that ended with four werewolves rolling around in the sand while others either watched laughing or continued dancing around them.</p><p>Stiles smiled proudly, “It’s pretty good, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There May Have to Be Nudity…

**Author's Note:**

> pillowfortknox answered: I have no idea why, but halloween sterek? or maybe more appropriate would be like spring break
> 
>  **Author’s Notes:** _I don’t know why or who, but this is the second time in a row that a prompt got the best of me. This is probably more fluff than spring break, but when I sat down to write, this is all that would come out. I hope you like it anyway. Oh and I have done a little Halloween[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047867) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1050520)._

* * *

Lydia had bugged Derek about the trip back in August just when everyone had begun leaving Beacon Hills to return to their respective schools.  They would be starting their last year of undergrad—last year of school for some of them—and she wanted them to have one final trip all together before they began the next phase of their lives.  Some would go on to graduate school and others would get jobs and begin lives as “responsible” adults.  The last two years of high school had been non-stop craziness and they had agreed it would be good for them to go their separate ways for college.  And though they all returned to Beacon Hills for holidays and the summer break, they were never all there at the same time.

So Lydia insisted that Derek let her plan the trip and to ‘alpha’ everyone into showing up.  It turned out that she didn’t have to do much insisting at all; because Derek was all for it.  He knew just because they would be graduating, didn’t mean they all would return to Beacon Hills.  This could be the last time they had a pack gathering with the entire pack together.  Derek put his foot down and ordered everyone to clear their schedule for the designated week.  No excuse short of dismemberment or death would be tolerated.

Derek and Stiles were the first to arrive except for Jackson and Lydia who had come a day early to air-out the borrowed beach house and get it set up for the pack.  Derek poked Stiles awake and watched with an amused grin as he gave a full-bodied jerk and got caught in the seatbelt.  “Dick,” he muttered as he undid the belt and stretched.  “Holy shit this place in huge!” he exclaimed when he got a clear look at the house through the windshield.

“Jackson’s father got it for us, did you expect anything less?”

“Good point.  C’mon, let’s go claim our bed before the rest of your unruly pack gets here.”

“Stiles, I can have any room I want, because I’m the alpha,” he deadpanned.  It had become a running joke amidst the pack, that (in the beginning) Derek always reminded them of this, so he thought it best to do it as much as supernaturally possible.  Yeah that joke _totally_ backfired on them.  He had a smug smirk when Stiles rolled his eyes before climbing from the Camaro.

After greeting them with hugs and scent marking, Jackson and Lydia led the alpha and his mate to their designated room, the master bedroom. When Derek quirked an eyebrow at being given the biggest room with the biggest bed without an argument, the beta only shrugged, “It has the biggest bed.”

“Oh God damn it—if we wake up with your puppies in the bed with us—” Stiles began and was cut off with a growl from Jackson, who _hated_ being referred to as a ‘puppy’.

Derek flashed crimson eyes at Jackson who quieted and turned his eyes down, but not before catching a slap to the back of the head from Lydia.  “Stiles you know the pups hate it when you call them that,” Derek grinned, “And they can pile in at their own risk; it won’t stop me from having you if the mood strikes.”

“I do not need to hear this!” Jackson grumbled and rushed back to the kitchen.

And that’s how their spring break trip to Long Beach began.

Derek and Stiles helped Lydia and Jackson set up the house while they awaited the others’ arrival.  Allison and Isaac drove in with Scott and Kira.  Cora and Aidan arrived with Boyd and Erica.  Danny and Ethan were the last to make it to the beach house.  Everyone got the same greeting from Derek, hugs and scenting.  And then they set about hugging and scenting one another until they all smelled like pack again.

They all ate a lunch together and then hit the beach.  Derek sat back and enjoyed seeing the whole of his pack together, paired up, and having fun.  It was a welcome change from blood, death and destruction.  That evening they sat around the fire pit, drinking and making s’mores.  Sitting with Stiles in his lap, surrounded by his pack, Derek was practically purring.  He thanked everyone for coming, for bringing the pack all together like they hadn’t been for years.  In the morning Isaac, Cora and Scott were in their bed.  Cora was wedged between them, while Isaac was spooned against Derek and Scott was practically lying on top Stiles.

Derek spent the week appreciating and observing his pack.  They spent some days on the beach tanning, playing volley ball, and swimming.  And sometimes the guys would cook for the girls while they were out catching up and shopping.  They even took a day to adventure across the border into Tijuana.  They moved between little clubs and dive bars partying well into the night. 

Derek watched Stiles laugh and dance with his friends and pack mates, his face flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  It took all of thirty seconds for the need to drag his pretty lover into a quiet corner overwhelmed him.  It was in a small, dingy bathroom where Derek pushed Stiles against the stall and sucked him off, fast and dirty.  Stiles was too drunk to have any will to hold out for long, but even if he hadn’t been… The look of possession, of want and need that shone in Derek’s eyes as he stared up at him with, lips stretched around his cock, was enough to set him off almost instantly.

They slept on the beach piled around Derek and Stiles and woke in time to watch the sun rise before driving back to their beach house.  Derek drove Jackson’s truck so that Lydia could curl against him in the backseat.  He smiled at the young beta through the rearview mirror, happy that Jackson had come back to them whole and surprisingly content; happy that he and Lydia found their way back to one another.

Back at the beach house he watched as Scott, Kira, Isaac and Allison wondered off together returning hours later, disheveled and reeking of saltwater and sex.  He gave them each a knowing look making sure they each understood that they weren’t hiding anything from him _and_ that they had his approval as long as they were happy.

He watched Cora fussing over Aidan’s hair and crooked collar, offering him a sweet kiss for letting her fuss without complaint.  Derek was still finding it hard to believe that the twins had switched loyalties and had helped Derek rescue his betas and defeat the other alphas.  He could hardly fathom that his baby sister was alive and happy and would probably get married and make him an uncle in the next few years.

He beamed at Danny who was the last beta he had given bite and the last to officially join the pack.  Derek had assured him that he needn’t be a werewolf to be pack, but Danny had wanted it.  And Danny was by far the best choice to give the bite—save maybe Stiles who would have made a stellar wolf if only he had wanted the bite.  Danny was strong, fast, smart, and his faith in Derek had never once wavered.  He couldn’t even say that about Stiles who he loved trusted above everyone.  Danny and Ethan glowed with happiness and had already officially claimed one another as mates.

Derek looked on as Erica bent Boyd to her will just by smiling sweetly and batting her eyes.  It had been hard at first, accepting them back into the pack.  Between the bitter sting of betrayal hanging heavy between them and dealing with a pack of psychotic alphas hell-bent on destroying Derek’s pack, no one really wanted to talk about it.

It was Stiles who had gathered everyone together, wolves, humans, hunters, and one banshee and called everyone out on their shit—Derek and himself included.  He had saved them and it was only one of Derek’s many reasons for loving him.

Toward the end of their week, they went to the boardwalk as a group.  They enjoyed the waterpark, rode roller coasters, and Derek had an unconscious need to show off by winning Stiles every prize that caught his eye.  Stiles preened for the whole of the day, and in the evening, he thanked Derek with a very wet and messy blow job, just the way Derek liked them.

It was after dinner and they were all spread out around the back porch tired and content from their day together.  Stiles was seated in front of Derek in a chaise further from the fire pit than the rest of the group.  “This has been the best week ever, thanks for insisting we do it.”

“The _best_ week?  Really?” Derek grinned, secretly pleased that he had made his mate so happy.

“Yes!  You are the best alpha ever—the best boyfriend ever.  You totally need to marry me.”

Everyone froze.  They hadn’t exactly been eaves dropping, but it was impossible not to listen when Derek and Stiles talked, and this was a prime example as to why.

“And before you say anything, I’m not drunk.  This has been in my head for a long time—I had thought to do it in a more romantic setting without your puppies listening in but… I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Will you marry me?”

It was like someone else took over his voice—his wolf—because he was answering without a second thought, “Yes.”

And before he could backpedal, Stiles was kissing him and Lydia was squealing with excitement and handing out orders and preparations for a party.  Derek was in a daze and Stiles was leading him upstairs.

Stiles undressed them both and had him laid out on the bed, kissing his way down Derek’s chest and stomach before he came out of his stupor.  He groaned when Stiles’ tongue swept up the length of his hardening cock.  Stiles licked at him, sucking the foreskin between his lips and tugging gently.  Derek sighed deeply at the sensation and cleared his mind of everything except the way Stiles’ hand felt wrapped around his dick.  He used his hand to work Derek up to full steam while his mouth moved over his balls, kissing and licking, sucking them into his mouth and rolling them around his tongue. 

“ _Stiles_!” Derek whispered and his hands came down to grasp his head.  He left Stiles in control and only carded his fingers through his hair pulling lightly when Stiles sucked the head of his cock into his hot mouth.  Stiles took his time, lapping at the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit, and then slowly sliding down the shaft, little by little.  With each up-stroke he paused to tease at the head and with every down-stroke he took the shaft deeper.  He continued until Derek’s dick was in his throat and his pubic hair was tickling Stiles’ nose.

“Fuck!” Derek moaned low and deep. 

Stiles could feel Derek straining to keep his hips still.  He pulled back and released Derek’s cock with a loud slurp, “Fuck my mouth,” he said and sucked Derek back in.

Derek didn’t hesitate to do as ordered; he tightened his grip in Stiles’ hair and slowly, so slowly began pumping his hips up and back.  Just a little at first, a few inches and every few strokes he went a little deeper.  He kept this up, torturing Stiles who was eager to have Derek fucking into his mouth, fast and hard and deep.  Derek waited until Stiles’ nails dug into his thighs before he let himself go and began really pistoning his hips.  He went so fast and deep that Stiles choked and gagged.  He had tears streaming from his eyes and spit and precome running down his chin and still he urged Derek on.  On one final push he rammed his dick into stiles’ throat and held for a few moments before jerking Stiles away, coughing and panting.

“I need to fuck you!” Derek growled, barely holding back the shift.

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice and scrambled up the bed to straddle his thighs.  He grinded himself down on Derek’s throbbing cock.  He leaned over and reached for the lube on the nightstand and dropped the tube on Derek’s chest.  “I don’t need a lot of prep,” he groaned, “Just wet me and get inside me.”

“Fuck,” Derek breathed and fumbled with the tube.  Stiles was emitting low whines, rolling his hips down on Derek, sliding his cock between his cheeks and rocking on him.  Derek was so turned on and inpatient that he ended up squeezing the tube until in burst in his hand.  He groaned in frustration, tossed the mangled plastic to the floor and used the gel that had spilled onto him to wet the whole of Stiles’ crack before he pressed two fingers inside without ceremony.  Stiles grunted with discomfort before pushing himself back on Derek’s fingers determinedly. 

Derek only stroked him a few times before, “I’m wet, now fuck me!” 

Derek pulled his fingers out of Stiles’ hole, wrapped his fist around his dick and slicked himself up.  He then lined himself up with Stiles’ opening and was pushing in to the hilt.

“Yes!” Stiles shouted and pressed down meeting Derek’s thrust. 

Stiles rode Derek wildly, lifting up and dropping down over and over until Derek _needed_ to take control.  He planted his feet on the mattress, held on to Stiles’ hips and began pushing up into him fast and hard.  Stiles’ fingers raked down his chest, leaving fiery trails along his skin.  Derek flashed his alpha eyes at him so Stiles did it again, this time scratching hard enough to draw blood.

Derek growled and flipped them over, landing Stiles’ back on the mattress.  He pushed one of Stiles’ legs to his chest and rammed his cock inside of him.  “Oh, fuck!  Fuck yes!” Stiles cried out.  He held on to Derek’s shoulders and reached up to kiss him opened-mouthed and wet.  Derek drilled down into him in a steady punishing rhythm.  He pressed his forehead to Stiles’, their mouths just a hair’s breadth apart.  Stiles moaned and panted dirty things against Derek’s lips, “ _Yeah, fuck me so good,_ ” and “ _God I’m so full,_ ” and “ _Holy fuck, right there!_ ”

Derek wasn’t one to be outdone, “ _Take my cock baby_ ,” and “ _I’m gonna fuck that dirty mouth of yours again!_ ”

Derek angled his hips a little and hit Stiles’ prostate dead on.  Stiles cried out and bucked up trying to meet Derek’s thrusts.  He began whimpering an endless stream of profanity and encouragement and it pushed Derek over the edge.  He pushed in deep and stilled, groaning and growling as his cock throbbed and emptied torrents of come into Stiles.  Derek jolted when he felt a gush of warm, sticky liquid hit his stomach.  He realized that he had neglected Stiles and with a frustrated growl slipped his hand between them and helped work him through his orgasm.  “Fuck!” Stiles whimpered and his body juddered and shook at the overstimulation.

It was a while before they pulled apart, breathing evened out and sweat-slicked skin cooling.  They were messy and would likely be stuck together by the morning, but Stiles didn’t care and knew Derek loved being covered in one another’s spunk, so he pressed himself against Derek, half lying on his chest.  He was quiet for so long that Stiles thought Derek had fallen asleep, but when he moved to roll away, Derek’s arms tightened around him.  “Stay,” he whispered.

So Stiles settled in and prepared to sleep resting on Derek for the night.  He truly hoped the pups gave them a break with the bed sharing tonight.  Just before the last tendrils of wakefulness left him Stiles hear Derek whisper, “We’re getting married,” and smiled sleepily.

The pack let them sleep in the next morning and when they finally got up, showered and joined the world of the living, the beach house had be transformed into party central.  They tried to insist that it as unnecessary, but Lydia could not be stopped.  Though Danny and Ethan were the equivalent of werewolf married, Derek and Stiles were the first to officially get engaged. 

And while Derek knew they should probably talk about their sudden engagement, when they woke and Stiles didn’t look panicked or mutter anything about making mistakes, he decided to just roll with it.  It was what he wanted after all, and though he was worried Stiles was too young to be thinking about such a commitment, he also knew he wouldn’t start something he didn’t intend to finish.  If Stiles said he wanted to be together forever, then Derek could trust that it was true.

The day went by in a blur and before long the back porch and “back yard” was filled with people and food and drinks.  There was a bonfire and a DJ and Derek couldn’t remember being happier in his life.  He was dancing with Cora, Danny and the twins, doing the actual moves to “Gangnam Style” and laughing while they all messed one another up and tried to do the dance better than each other.

Stiles was inside and supposed to be getting more drinks for Derek and himself, but he was stopped and staring out the patio doors at his beautiful fiancé.

“I don’t know how you did it man,” Scott said as he joined Stiles at the doorway.

“Did what?”

“Turned scary, creeper Derek into _that_ ,” he said and pointed toward where Derek was pushing between the twins and getting up close and personal with Danny, dancing suggestively and pressing a playful kiss to his mouth.  This resulted in a ridiculous wrestling match that ended with four werewolves rolling around in the sand while others either watched laughing or continued dancing around them.

Stiles smiled proudly, “It’s pretty good, huh?”

“It fan-fucking-tastic,” Scott grinned goofily at his best friend, “C’mon, let’s go make sure this spring break goes down in history as the best one ever.”

“There may have to be nudity in order for that to be true,” Stiles warned.

“Seeing you naked can’t be any worse than sleeping in bedding covered in your jizz,” Scott shrugged.

“I like your attitude,” he said, picked up his cups and led the way back to the party.


End file.
